The Crystal Vision
by TheSaintOfFanfiction
Summary: The Crystal Vision: a power that brings tremendous strength and abilities to the weilder. The Shadow: The collective species out to kill the holder. Sterling: A young boy who it has happened to fall upon. There will be death, love, and by god will it be good. Rated M just in case.


Prologue

Audio Excerpt Unown entity.

Ten.

That is exactly how many seconds I have before this form is ripped from me. My conscious? Transferred. To somewhere in this Universe. Anywhere, in any Universe. "The Crystal Vision." That is what they decided to call my power. The power of Kings. The power of Gods. What is my power? Just what is "The Crystal Vision?" I don't know myself, to be honest. But I do know one thing. The next holder of The Crystal Vision. Who will it be? Sterling. That is all the information that it allows me to see.

Nine.

 **They** come for me. Yes, yes **they** do. I can hear **them** now, their horrid screams of their mortal bodies. The dying flesh that **they** carry as their hosts, the shadows of war and rage that follow **them**. Yes, I can hear **them** quite clearly. Their deformed souls inside of **them** , unwary and unfearing. The perfect killing machines, hellbent on killing me. And soon to be hellbent on killing Sterling.

Eight.

I can see him clearly, right now. Sterling. He sits there, in a green T-shirt one size too big for him, and bleak, gray shorts with far too many pockets. Strapped along his chest is a belt holding six Pokeballs. His vibrant black hair sways in the wind as he sits upon a fountain, waiting for one of his Pokemon to return. He's holding two cones of ice cream, both vanilla. The screeching gets louder as some of **them** start to form right around me. The stench overcomes me as I gag, not wanting to smell it anymore. I mentally sigh, knowing that I only have seven seconds to live.

Seven.

The Pokemon returns to him. It's a female Gardevoir, with amber-orange hair and teel blue crests. She smiles as she takes a seat next to him at the fountain. He hands her a cone, smiling. Their conversation is faint and muffled as more and more of **them** start to appear. **They** take different shapes and sizes, all looking as if they were a member of my species. **They** are not though, and have clearly not been for a long time. **Their** bodies start to bask in darkness, shadows and blackness pouring out of any sockets of their bodies.

Six.

I sigh as I look around me. **They've** surrounded me, knowing that I cannot possibly escape. Not anymore. I've been running from **them** for the past year, but now I see it clearly. The Crystal Vision has shown me. I will die here. The smell of blood, of guts and gore and the definition of rotting itself hits me like a brick wall. I visibly recoil as I sense it, gagging slightly. I continue to look around, turning my body as more and more of **them** appear. I sigh and spread my arms open, accepting my fate. I know I will die here, so why even both trying to fight it? I have but a short time remaining.

Five.

I close my eyes. I know that I am going to die, yet I fear it. Why? Is it because I have yet to learn what happens after death? Is it because most likely, there will be an endless sleep? No darkness, but no light either. No emotion, no feelings. Or maybe it's because there is something, and I subconsciously know it? Perhaps. I am the last of my race, but I do not mind. **They** have ended us completely, but it was our time to die. I let my thoughts overtake my body as a few brave entities of **them** start to approach me, cautious.

Four.

I pity the man, no, the child who was about to receive The Crystal Vision. He will be hunted, along with his entire planet to the brink of extinction should he not make the correct choices. That is the greatest curse of The Crystal Vision. He will have no say in this, no will to enact upon for this matter. But it makes no difference. He must make the correct decisions. Too many cycles have gone by, of something new getting The Crystal Vision, only to be hunted to extinction by **them** , and then for it to find a new host to enforce itself upon. It will grant that user tremendous power.

Three.

More of **them** lunge at me, now intent on going for the kill. The Crystal Vision's power will be unknown to the user. Or at least, I presume. It had been unknown to me, and since I am currently the only living instance of someone holding The Crystal Vision, I will assume that its power is unknown. But make no mistake. It does grant the user tremendous power. And the more I think about it, the more that fact frightens me.

Two.

I'm tackled to the ground as **they** start to gnaw at my skin. I try to cry out in pain, but I know it to be useless. Sterling and his Pokemon start to get up as their conversation ceases, and resort to walking somewhere. I can start to feel The Crystal Vision leave my body as my skin slowly turns black, as black as theirs. Midnight black. I scream in pain to no avail. I do not attempt to struggle, as I know it will be pointless.

One.

In my last second of life, I can see it. I can see The Crystal Vision leave my body, and start to travel towards him, wherever he was. **They** noticed it too, and paused their assault. It didn't matter, for even if **they** had stopped, I would have died from blood loss. The puddle, no, pool of blood, my own blood surrounds me as **they** dig into my chest. My vision starts to blur as one of **them** pulls out my heart, and starts to feast on it. It was at this moment I realized what the power of The Crystal Vision was. My eyes widened as I gasped for air, but it was too late.

Zero.


End file.
